Solutions of carrying systems have been around and used for a long time but the existing backpacks have many drawbacks regarding e.g. its ergonomic features. Traditional backpacks do not consider different sizes and shapes when it comes to the user. An example may include a backpack with a number of straps crossing the shoulders, chest, stomach and hips of a user. This backpack, and many others, is characterized by difficulties when putting on and taking off the backpack. It may be of vital importance to be able to rapidly take off the backpack, e.g. in the case of mountain climbers and military personnel. Traditional backpacks are often equipped with complicated fastening means comprising of multiple fastening points which makes it difficult for the user to take the backpack off. Also, the fastening means are located so that most of the weight of the backpack it placed on the shoulders of the user and not distributed to other muscles of the body which may lead to e.g. great pain in the shoulders and neck.
An additional problem with traditional shoulder straps are that they often are too tight fitting at the sides of women's breasts. Also, typical backpacks with crossed carrying straps may press down on the breasts making it uncomfortable for women to wear.
It is an object to the present disclosure to provide an improved carrying system which solves or mitigates the above mentioned problems. This object is achieved by a technique defined in the appended independent claims; certain embodiments being set forth in the related dependent claims.
These and other objects as well as advantages, which will be obvious from the following description of the present disclosure, are achieved by a carrying system according to the independent claims.
A carrying system is achieved which comprises a load receptive unit for at least partly covering the back of a user, a first carrying strap extending between a first position of an upper section of the load receptive unit and a first position of a lower section of the load receptive unit, and a second carrying strap extending between a second position of an upper section of the load receptive unit and a second position of a lower section of the load receptive unit. The carrying system further comprises a connecting device, which comprises a first portion arranged on the first carrying strap and a second portion arranged on the second carrying strap and releasably attachable to the first portion. The first portion and the second portion of the connecting device are displaceably arranged along the extension of the first and second carrying strap. An advantageous feature of this carrying system may be that the connecting device which is freely displaceable along the carrying straps which means that every user can adjust the carrying straps, connecting device and load of e.g. the backpack, depending on his/her own needs.
In an embodiment the carrying system further comprises a first cover arranged at least partly around the first carrying strap and located between the first position of the upper section of the load receptive unit and the first portion of the connecting device, and a second cover arranged at least partly around the second carrying strap and located between the second portion of the upper section of the load receptive unit and the second portion of the connecting device. The first and second cover may further be made of a soft and flexible material so that they contribute to a comfortable fit on the shoulders and chest of the user. The covers also provide a protection to the carrying straps.
In an embodiment the first and second cover are made of a soft and flexible material which may be advantageous since it provides a soft contact between the covers and the shoulder and chest of the carrying user.
In an embodiment the first portion and second portion of the connecting device each comprises at least one stopping device. This may be advantageous since the stopping devices prevent the connecting device from moving along the carrying straps and end up at undesired position on the body of the carrying user.
In yet another embodiment the carrying system comprises a first stopping device arranged on the first carrying strap. This may be advantageous since the stopping device helps the connecting device to stay in a desired location which may be anywhere along the length of the strap.
In another embodiment the carrying system comprises a first and second stopping device arranged on the first and second carrying strap which helps the connecting device to stay in a desired position. Also, if the load applied the carrying system is heavy it is a preferred to provide at least one stopping device in each portion of the connecting device.
In an embodiment the carrying system further comprises a third stopping device arranged on the first carrying strap below the first portion of the connecting device and/or a fourth stopping device arranged on the second carrying strap below the second portion of the connecting device. It may be advantageous to arrange stopping devices below the connecting device so that the user easy can find the two portions of the connecting device when putting on the carrying system, i.e. the portions are prevented from moving outside of a length of the straps defined by the stopping devices.
In an embodiment the carrying system may further comprise a first tightening device arranged on the first carrying strap, between the first portion of the connecting device and the first position of the lower section of the load receptive unit and a second tightening device arranged on the second carrying strap, between the second portion of the connecting device and the second portion of the lower section of the load receptive unit. It may be an advantageous feature to provide the tightening devices since they bring the load receptive unit closer to the back of the user when pulled in. This contributes to a better distribution of the load applied on the carrying system and the user.
In an alternative embodiment the first and second carrying straps are each made in one piece. This makes the carrying system easier to handle when putting it on the user and connecting the two portions of the connecting device.
In an embodiment the first and second portion of the connecting device is connected to each other by means of a connector or a combination of connectors taken from a group comprising: magnets, hook-and-loop fastening strip, key hole fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, cuff link fastening and snap fastener. It is a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure to provide a connecting device which is easy and fast to attach and detach if the user need to get the carrying system off quickly, e.g. if the user get stuck. Depending on the application of the carrying system different connecting devices may be used for optimal comfort and security.
Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a backpack comprising a carrying system described above. The backpack may then be provided with the advantageous features of the carrying system. It is also possible to customize the carrying system depending on the size, shape and possible load of the backpack.
Yet another object of the present disclosure is to provide a tool belt for a craftsman comprising a carrying system, also with the advantageous features of the carrying system.